fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaize Fawthurck
Blaize Fawthurck '(ブレーズ·フォサック ''Burēzu Fosakku) is a Mage and a member of the Gramlush Guild. Appearance Blaize is a very tall individual with a lean build and has the most eccentric appearance of all the known member of his guild, he wears the black trousers, dress shoes and jacket one expects to find in a suit but wears a white polo shirt instead of a button up shirt, his jacket's collar is noticeably covered in an aztec pattern. His facial features are unknown as his entire head is that of a bear's, it is currently unknown if this is a mask or he is an unknown race of bear humanoids. His eyes are large and his face is covered in a tartan like design. Personality Blaize is a rather normal person, contrary to his eccentric appearance; nothing is really out of the ordinary about him. The most abnormal thing about his personality is that he believes that he is the strongest member in his guild and that he should be it's ace, not Kyoshi; this narcissistic view of his own abilities is a constant annoyance to others around him; shown by the Grimm Sisters berating him after his match for being too self-confident. He is also known to collect toy bears, making him an arctophile. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Magic and Abilities '''Illusion Magic (幻影魔法 Genei Mahō): Blaize employs illusion magic as his primary form of combat, he is able to use his own magic power to influence the light in the air, bending and twisting it into various illusions, he is extremely skilled in this field of magic, being able to create various different illusions at the one time, he states that he is able to completely control the human senses to the extent where he gains almost total dominance over the target's mental state. *'Clones'; An unnamed technique which allows him to create the illusion that their are many copies of Blaize before one person, or even a large audience, he is also able to use these clones as potential "weapons"; he is able to use them to aid in a jump or even use them as a human shield. His clones are of such a high caliber that he is able to fool even a great mage like Cawdor. *'Forma Quimera' (フォルマキメラ Foruma Kimera): An ability that Blaize can use alongside his clones, he is able to merge the clones together, leaving the twisted, warped form of Blaize's body with his body parts in various different positions. They seem to somehow have twice the physical strength and speed of the original duplicates. *'Presence Pocket '(プレゼンスポケット Porezensu Poketto): Blazie uses this technique to create the illusion that he has vanished, or is invisible. He refers to this technique as bending light around his own body in order to act as a pocket where he is unable to be seen by others unless permitted to by Blaize himself. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to his magic not being particularly "combat oriented", he has master unarmed hand to hand combat which he has shown excessive usage of. He has demonstrated a particular fighting style of his own creation, the Ursa Moonbeam Fist (アーサ月光の拳 Āsa Gekkō no Ken) which involves the incorporation of his Illusions. The style mainly consists of him in a standing position while delivering a series of powerful and speedy jabs or kicks, illusions are also often used to create a decoy or duplicate which allows Blaize to then attack an unsuspecting opponent. *'Man Bear Hunt' (男熊狩り Otoko Kuma Kari, lit.Bear Hunting Man): After using an illusionary clone as a decoy, Blaize leaps into the air from behind the opponent and while falling, spins and delivers a powerful axe-like kick from behind, this technique was shown to shatter the ground on contact. *'Claw Out' (掻き毟れ Kakimushire, lit.Tear Off): Blaize performs a very swift movement towards his opponent and punches them in a claw-like fist, combined with his immense speed and strength, leaves actual cuts on the target's body. Immense Speed: Shown through his martial arts style, Blaize is able to move at astonishing speeds, often outrunning his opponent and attacking using his enhanced swiftness, making him a rather dangerous opponent. Trivia